Away From Me
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: I should be in there. I should be between them, nice and warm with Raphael’s arm around my waist, and with Michael playing with my hair. Sadly though, I know it doesn’t work like that. Uriel angst ahead!


**Title:** Away From Me  
**Rating:**  PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't want Angel Sanctuary or the song Away From Me.  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/Yaoi-ish kinda stuff.  Uriel angst.  
**Notes:** This is Uriel's POV.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


_Hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll _

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds _

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to _

_Lost all faith in the things I have achieved _

_And I _

They're in there again, cuddled up next to each other.  I should be in there.  I should be between them, nice and warm with Raphael's arm around my waist, and with Michael playing with my hair.  Sadly though, I know it doesn't work like that.  Michael can do so much more then I.  He can speak, which is something I can't do.  He can whisper the words Raphael needs.  He can comfort him; have a conversation with him... Moan for him.

_I've woken now to find myself _

_In the shadows of all I have created _

_I'm longing to be lost in you _

_(away from this place I have made) _

_Won't you take me away from me _

Ugh... they're at it again.  I can hear him.  That low melodic moan of his....it pisses me off.  Raphael loves it too.  Often I wonder what would happened if I could speak again.  They both would shit themselves.  Then the shock would were off, and we'd be back where we started... in bed...with each other.  But it will never be that way.  They seem so much happier without me.  

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins _

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed _

_I can't go on like this _

_I loathe all I've become _

I wonder what would happen if I was to leave without a good-bye.  Would they notice?  I doubt it.  They wouldn't notice until they got the strength to get out of bed, then they would.  It would be too late then, I would be long gone.  Not like they would care.

_I've woken now to find myself _

_In the shadows of all I have created _

_I'm longing to be lost in you _

_(away from this place I have made) _

_Won't you take me away from me _

"Uriel..." I glance towards the bedroom, and Michael's standing there, his leather pants undone and looking ready to fall off.  He walks over to me, his arms wrapping around my neck.  "...come join us," he whispers. His voice is as sultry as ever.  Filled with the fiery passion that can only come from the pyro.  All I can do is nod.

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more _

_I have grown so weary of this lie I live _

The red-headed angel kisses my cheek and heads back to the bedroom.  I sigh, not wanting to go.  If I do, it'll be the same.  We'll have sex, and good sex at that, then fall asleep, then Raphael and Michael saying a few words, me saying none.  It's always like that.  I feel so left out when they get sentimental. 

_I've woken now to find myself _

_In the shadows of all I have created _

_I'm longing to be lost in you _

_(away from this place I have made) _

_Won't you take me away from me _

Raphael calls my name, wanting me to join in.  I can't though.  I have to ignore it.  Michael and him are better off without me.  I just can't look back.  If I do, I'll want to stay, and I can't.  I can't let them see me leave, or they'll try and stop me.  I just have to leave.  No matter what, I have to leave.

_I've woken now to find myself_

_I'm lost in shadows of my own_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_Away from me  
_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^____^ Okay, my friend posted a Angel Sanctuary fic and it's really cool!!! It's called Glorious Revolution by Chang Meiling.  Go read it!  ^___^! I know you'll enjoy it!  Also, read my other two AS fics, Are You Happy Now? and Sanctuary Psyche Ward.  ^___^ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
